Forum:Adele Lyner
An Immune Runner The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 1 Number of B's: 1 Number of C's: 2 Number of D's: 2 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Adele's close friends call her Chloe. Adele gets annoyed very easily. She is smart, and brave. She likes tthe carefree way of life, and doesn't care to impress people. She loves to hang out with friends. Getting good grades was always easy for her. ''' '''Adele kinda struggles at making friends. She will do anything to protect her friends. She is a little mean to people who aren't her friends, but once you know her, she will do anything to protect and serve you. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Adele was born into Amity, where her father assaulted her mother. She stuck up to her father once, but he cut her with a knife on the top of her leg, where she now has a scar. Ever since then she wanted to protect people to prove that she is strong. Adele wants to be in Dauntless or in Candor. This is because she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about her mothers beating. She then became very manipulative. She and her brother had to make up stories about how her mother was always getting hurt. Her mother then died from her beatings. Adele and her brother, Andrew, were teriffied of their father. He choose Amity because he didn't feel like doing so much training in the other factions. Adele and her brother were very close, and they are twins. ''' 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! '''Adele is a little taller, about 5'8. She looks like: 10. Is this your first character? A.' This is my first character' B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved